This invention relates generally to a method for analyzing a subject's mitochondrial function.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,453, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, the present inventor described a number of methods for analyzing the biological age of a subject. The methods analyzed the biological age as it related to a number of factors indicating levels of health, energy production and metabolism.
It has been found that as a subject ages, his or her mitochondrial efficiency decreases, leading to a risk of developing one or more age-related diseases. Mitochondria are intracellular inclusions that convert oxygen into energy and water. Each cell has from hundreds to thousands of mitochondria. Mitochondrial efficiency in converting oxygen into energy and water, i.e., the amount of energy produced per molecule of oxygen consumed, is important in the aging process. In addition, the risk of acquiring an age-related disease is contingent at least in part on the efficiency of this conversion. Mitochondrial efficiency in making the conversion is known to gradually and continually decrease as one ages beyond thirty-forty years old.
One reason for decreased mitochondrial efficiency during aging is that less oxygen is being delivered to the mitochondria. This may happen because of decreased circulation, decreased capacity for blood to deliver oxygen (i.e., anemia), or decreased absorption of oxygen through the lungs. Another reason for decreased mitochondrial efficiency during aging is the decreased functioning of the mitochondria themselves.
It is desirable to provide an accurate method for analyzing a subject's mitochondrial function.